I'm Just Your Problem
by ThrowsomeGlitterxo
Summary: She only thought that she was a mistake, no she was a problem for him. Maybe that's why he left her?


Marceline's POV-

I sighed, gently caressing my stomach.  
He didn't want to be involved and she didn't understand why, because they  
were both the same age.

Did he not love her like, he said that he did?  
She thought that he was ana amazing guy, who would never to do this to her.  
She's now remembering the time that they first met.  
It was in the Land of Aaa.

(Flashback,Five months ago)  
Bubblegum wanted everyone to go with her 'adventuring' even though it wasn't adventuring in the first place. It was more like exploring new places, but that was how the little snot of a Princess tricked people to go by saying it was adventuring.

Bubblegum ended up guiding them to the Land of Aaa where she ended up meeting him. She stranded away from the group, because she didn't want to hear the Princess's rants anymore, so she walked underneath a shady tree finding him there sucking the red out of a strawberry.

She loves strawberries, so she stared at him with the strawberry.  
And she thought that he was attractive.

He then smirked at her and said, "Why hello there.  
Never seen a pretty girl like you around Aaa."

She blushed slightly, trying to shrug it off. "And I've never seen an attractive guy like you around Ooo." She smirked, looking at him.

He then tossed the now grey colored strawberry to the side, floating over towards her. "Marshall Lee, pleased to meet you."

She grinned. "Marceline.  
Oh, really? Care to show how pleased you are by meeting me?"

He took out his right hand and cupped it to her one cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers, then moved slightly away from her. "I'm that pleased to meet you."

That had been there first encounter and she enjoyed every second of it.  
After that encounter they became a item, but no one knew about it.  
Well, at least no one she knew had known about it.  
They floated to each other's houses at the middle of the night, just to see each other.  
Back and forth from Ooo and Aaa.

She then remembered the something that happend on their five months they had been together, she was naked in his home at Aaa during the muddle of the night,then she saw him come inside.

She smirked,looking at him." Suprised?"

He could only nod his head to reply to her question asked.

She took his hand, leading him to his couch and gently sat him down onto it , and then she sat on his lap. "Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"This." He smirked, hungrily pressing his lips against hers and flipped over making him on top of her.

She then caressed his hair, letting him do his work.

(Another flashback over)

I told him that I was caring his child one month ago, and all he could do was run out of my house.  
I don't blame him that he left, though.  
I'm just his horrible problem.  
I haven't been out of my home for a month, either.

Maybe I should visit my friends?  
Maybe I will.  
I have a small bump, but it's not that big.  
Soon enough I will be big and I'll hate every minute of it.  
Is it wrong that I miss Marshall?  
I'll never know the answer to that question, because he never wants to see me again.

I got out of my bed groaning softly and walked over to my closet, looking through my clothes. I then found a outfit which was a pair of light blue jeans with my long brown boots with a loose fitting red shirt and I out my bage floopy sun hat on, so the sun wasn't in my eyes.

I closed my closet and floated off to the Candy Kingdom, I just hoped Bonnibel won't get all goody two-shoes on me.

As I arrived at the Candy Kingdom I saw Finn and Jake, so I floated over to them and I went behind them.  
"RAWR!" I then brought out my fangs as Finn laughed and djake jumped right behind Finn.

I thought that Jake was over his fear of me, but it turns out that he wasn't.  
So scaring him is enjoyable to me.  
"Hey, Marceline." Finn said with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Hey-," I was goign to say Finn, but the gum creature known as the Princess cut me off.  
"People, People. I have exciting news for you!" Bonnibel said, smiling wide.  
"What's the news,PB?" Finn said,looking at Bonnie.  
"We're going to visit the Land of Aaa, again!" She giggled, mainly shouting it to all of us.  
Everyone was happy about it and giggling, then we all left the castle walking to the Land of Aaa, well I floated there.

Soon enough we got to the Land of Aaa and I was looking around standing next to a tree.

Finn came up to me giving me a puzzling look." You okay, Marc?"  
I smiled weakly,looking at Finn. "I'm fine, Finn."  
He glanced at me quickly. "Alright. Everyone's heading off to the castle in Aaa. Wanna come with?"  
I nodded my head, with the reply to his question, "Sure."  
Finn and I then both walked to the castle in Aaa.  
As soon as we got to the castle I saw a figure that I knew.  
It was him.  
The father of the child that I'm carrying.  
The guy that I love.  
It was him.  
Marshall Lee.

(A/N: Cliffhanger for you all, enjoy. I'll update as soon as I can, which will be soon. Please leave me a review, so I know what I can do to improve.  
There a few Marceline and Marshall Lee fanfictions, so I wanted to create one. Also I love them together, they are just so..adorable together.  
I wish they were together. I still have my dreams, right?

-XxCrebeismyLifexX)


End file.
